


Prank You Prank Me

by Skyson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fun, Locked Doors, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fill, Small Rooms, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyson/pseuds/Skyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fill for Skoulson Prompts on Tumblr: "Melinda is back to pranking people, but when one of her pranks go wrong Coulson and Skye find themselves trapped in a small space."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank You Prank Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fairly innocent take on the idea. Of course, I can't speak for what they do *after* they're rescued...

"Skye, I need you to go check sector four. We've been having a problem with the power in that area, and I've got an alarm going off." May told Skye, who sighed heavily but nodded. "It should be nothing - it never is - but we still need to check it out. Shouldn't take very long."

"Alright, alright." Skye grudgingly left May's office, shoving her hands into the pockets of her dress.

She deserved meaningless jobs like this, honestly. She was surprised that May hadn't done anything worse to her, considering she was her SO and all.

Skye had pranked May pretty badly a couple days ago, and while it was hilarious and totally _worth it_ at the time, she'd been living on eggshells since then, waiting for the ball to drop.

So, she should have expected this to be something other than just a meaningless job.

The hallways were lit, but the door that was registering the alarm seemed to be locked. Skye gave it a shove and it opened suddenly, making her stumble inside.

"Don't let it - !" A voice yelled from the darkness.

" _Jesus_ who the hell is in here?!" Skye yelled, on edge, reaching out toward the door. If anything, she wanted to use the light filtering in to see the person who was yelling at her. Unfortunately, she didn't manage to get her hand to the door until after it closed with an audible and heavy 'click'.

"Dammit." The voice muttered, male, and Skye realized who it was.

" _Coulson_? What the hell are you doing in here?" Skye wondered incredulously, hoping she was speaking toward him. It was so dark, she couldn't see her own hand in front of her face.

He was quiet for a suspiciously long moment.

"Coulson," Skye said again, and he sighed.

"May told me she thought she'd seen some Captain America paraphernalia in here." He sounded embarrassed, and Skye couldn't help but bark out a laugh.

"Ohhh, she's good." Skye felt for the door handle and jiggled it, but the door didn't budge.

"Don't you think I would have _tried_ the door already?" Coulson said testily, and Skye shrugged before she realized he wouldn't see her.

"Sorry," She rolled her eyes, turning to press her back against the door and face the rest of the room. She took a few slow, deep breaths, willing her body to relax and her eyes to get used to the darkness. Eventually, she was able to discern some light filtering through the bottom of the door, so she could pick out shapes in the room.

"It's not very big," Coulson said sadly. "I mean, it's kind of big for a broom closet, and the fact that it's mostly empty helps us."

"How does that help us?" Skye wondered. "We need something to help us get this door open!" She patted her pockets, knowing that she didn't have her phone on her, but performing the motion out of habit. "Do you have your cell?"

He was silent again, and she groaned.

" _Seriously_?"

"I wanted some time to myself, for once!" By his tone, she could picture his folded arms and frowning face. She sighed again, and squared her shoulders.

"Well, don't freak out. I'm gonna check this place out." Skye warned him.

"I already - "

"Coulson, I can't half see anything. Just let me familiarize with the area, okay?" Skye interrupted, and heard him shift away from her.

"Go ahead. I've been in here for who knows how long already; I can see better than you right now. I'll move by the door, out of your way." He told her, and she nodded.

"Thanks for the warning," She said, resisting the urge to punch out when she felt what was probably his jacket brush against her. "It's just AC," She muttered under her breath, "You aren't going to die."

"What?"

"Nothing."

She'd taken two and a half steps before her palms hit the back wall. When she stopped walking, Coulson spoke up again.

"Same distance all around. Square room."

"Thanks, Eagle Scout." Skye replied, and he didn't say anything. She leaned against the back wall and focused on her breathing for a few minutes. "So you've been down here for a while," She said in a calmer voice, "What did you do to incur the wrath of May?"

"I switched her tea with a coffee look-alike when she wasn't looking," Coulson admitted, sounding amused and proud of himself. Skye laughed.

"Nice," She could start to see the shape of him a little more clearly; he was leaning against the wall opposite of her, with his hands in his pockets.

"What about you?" He asked curiously.

"Not as good as yours," Skye said, "I put a whoopee cushion under the pilot's seat of the Bus the morning she was training one of the new recruits to be her copilot."

"That kid used to be terrified of her. I'm guessing he wasn't after that?" Coulson chuckled, and Skye grinned.

"She was _so_ mad."

They fell into silence again.

It was weird, as far as her senses were concerned. She couldn't see much of him, and she wasn't sure whether her eyes were working by memory, or if she was really seeing the details of his shape. Their breathing seemed to be louder, especially in the small space, and she could smell his aftershave so strongly that she almost would have said that he'd shaved in this room.

She swallowed, stuffing her hands deep into the pockets of her dress. She needed to keep it together.

"You okay?" Coulson asked, concerned, and Skye inwardly groaned. Of course he would pick up on her nervousness.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Skye said. She should have closed her mouth then, but she didn't. "You smell really good." She blurted, and was glad it was dark so he couldn't see the chagrined look on her face.

"Thanks," He sounded surprised, but he spoke softly, as if he appreciated what she'd said. "Guess it's better than being stuck in a small room with somebody who stinks."

"Not sure what you're trying to say," Skye started, suspicious, and he laughed and she halfway saw him move his arms, maybe holding his hands in the air. "Do _I_ stink?"

"Of course you don't." Coulson scoffed, as if that was preposterous.

"Oh." Skye said. She rolled her eyes at herself. "Good," She said more easily, "thanks."

After that bit of a blunder, she relaxed significantly and spoke to him more easily. She wasn't sure how long they talked, but eventually she found herself sitting on the floor next to him, their backs against the wall and their legs stretched out in front of them.

"You're right," She said, "This place being empty _is_ helpful." She tapped her toes together, and he nodded in agreement. Her eyes have adjusted as well as they probably could, at this point, and even though they still couldn't see one another's eyes very well, they could distinguish most expressions.

"So how did May get you to check this place out?" Coulson wondered, and Skye shook her head at herself.

"It sounds so stupid, now. She said there was a power outage and an alarm going off in this room - which I now know the alarm was from you - and I figured the errand itself was my punishment." Skye sighed heavily.

"She must've rigged the door somehow. It shut so fast behind me, and you too..."

"So she knows we're in here. She wouldn't let us starve to death, would she?" Skye asked, uncertain, and Coulson chuckled lightly.

"No, she wouldn't. She'll let us out." He paused. "Eventually."

"Eventually." Skye repeated dubiously.

 

. . . . .

"How long has it been?" Skye asked, and Coulson sighed. He lifted his wrist to look at his watch.

"A few hours." He commented, dropping his hand back into his lap.

 

. . . . .

"Uuggghhhh I wish I had my phone," Skye complained. "I'd be getting mad points in Candy Crush right now."

"If you had your phone, we wouldn't be _in_ here right now," Coulson pointed out wryly.

Skye groaned and dropped her head back against the wall.

 

. . . . .

"I spy,"

"Don't even." Coulson stopped her before she could even begin.

 

. . . . .

"Last steak?" Skye asked.

"Mmm," Coulson sighed happily, "A couple months ago, when I was meeting with some contacts in Chicago."

"Last icecream?"

"... San Juan," He answered carefully, and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"What! When!"

"Bobbi and I's first scouting trip. Had to blend in," He shrugged, "Do the tourist thing."

"Ugh." Skye folded her arms. She pouted for a moment, and then continued the little game. "Laaaast... Wes Anderson movie?" She could tell his eyebrows raised high in surprise.

"You know Wes Anderson?" He asked, and then said, "Ah, well, I shouldn't really be surprised. Seems your type." She raised her eyebrow at him.

"My _type_? I'll take that as a compliment." She snarked.

"I meant it as one." Coulson said seriously. She gave him an appreciative look. They sat their staring at one another, until Skye suddenly looked away.

"So? Last Wes Anderson movie?" She asked again.

"I rewatched Bottle Rocket recently. Well, sort of. I had it playing while I was working late one evening."

"Hmm. That's a good one." She conceded.

"Which is your favorite?"

"Probably Grand Budapest. The locations and everything; it's beautiful."

"Oh, I haven't seen it," Coulson said, and she looked at him again in surprise.

"Really? You should. It's got everyone and everything you'd expect from Anderson."

"Maybe once we get out of here we can watch it," Coulson sighed, shifting against the wall, trying to get more comfortable. Skye smiled, biting her lip slightly, and nudged his shoulder with her own. He leaned back toward her, and they ended up sitting there shoulder to shoulder.

"Last time you watched a movie _with_ someone?" Skye asked, speaking softer, starting to feel a bit drowsy because of the darkness in the room.

"Before I died," Coulson replied without much hesitation, though his voice was even softer than hers had been.

"I'm sorry," Skye apologized sincerely, and he shrugged, his shoulder brushing against hers.

"I've been a little busy," He said ruefully, and they both chuckled without humor.

 

. . . . .

"Skye? Skye," Coulson whispered, nudging her with his shoulder. She jerked awake suddenly, lifting her head from where it had fallen onto his shoulder.

"Sorry," She apologized immediately, unaware that she'd fallen asleep.

"It's okay, my arm was just falling asleep." He smiled at her, and lifted his arm up to wrap it around her shoulder. "Here," He said, pulling her so she leaned into his embrace. Still a bit disoriented, it took her a minute to fully grasp the fact that they were _cuddling_.

She was cuddling with Coulson.

She tried to keep her breathing calm and her tempo slow.

"Relax," Coulson said, laughing softly. His fingers brushed against her shoulder, as if he were trying to lull her back to sleep.

"Are you trying to make me fall back asleep?" Skye muttered, closing her eyes anyway.

"Might as well, right? It'll probably be a while until we're rescued." He continue to run his fingers along her shoulder, partially down her arm, and then back up again.

"There are _other_ ways to pass the time," Skye said cheekily, daringly, and smiled when he laughed more loudly.

"Not on this floor there aren't," He replied easily, and just like that Skye was wide awake. She sat up quickly, staring him in the eyes. His arm slipped from her shoulders, and he just stared at her in return.

"Come on, I'd just gotten comfortable," He situated himself in the corner so he had more support, and held his arm out to her expectantly. She eyed him suspiciously as she settled against him carefully, her mind not as foggy as it had been.

She was much more aware of how he felt against her; firm muscle but soft to hold, warm and heavy arms draped around her, and his heartbeat beneath her head. He seemed to be fairly comfortable with their position, new as it was, and resumed stroking his fingers down her arm in that soothing manner he'd been doing earlier.

"Wake me up when we're rescued," She murmured, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment while it lasted.

"Sure thing," He said, sounding like he was probably going to fall asleep as well.

Skye smiled to herself. May's prank ended up being a gift, after all.


End file.
